


On wings of faith

by ChaoticMajor



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hybrid AU, I've had to rewrite these tags about 6 times now, More tags to come as the story progresses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, everyone but sleepy bois inc is just mentioned, how do you put pictures in a fic?, literarlly, oh look an new fic, tubbo is apart of sleepy bois inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor
Summary: Tommy is a runaway and is convinced that its all he know how to do. So how will he react when he accidentally stumbles upon his childhood home?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 364





	On wings of faith

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK FRIENDS! As you can see I've rewritten the fic because I felt unsatisfied with the past product. This book will start to pick up more updates after I finish We don't want to be found, as this is my next big project. Enjoy!

** CHAPTER 1 **

Tommy was a runaway. It was a fact of his life. Tommy was 16 and he ran away from his orphanage five years ago. It wasn’t like he did something wrong, no, he was just being hunted for his wings. There was many species of hybrids in the world, but humans nevertheless outnumbered the hybrid species. There were winged hybrids, and evolved hybrids. In those species there were subspecies. For winged hybrids, there were bugs, birds, and bats. For evolved hybrids, it was anything but wings. Then there was an entire species of hybrids that everyone thought had been hunted to extinction. Mythical hybrids. They were rare when the lived to begin with, but they lived 10x the normal life span. There were dragon hybrids, Phoenixes, sirens, and others. These hybrids were special because unlike normal hybrids, mythical hybrids could use magic.  
  
Tommy just happened to be a mythical hybrid. An ice dragon to be exact. He ran from his orphanage because they realized they were harbouring a mythical hybrid. Hybrids were shunned in society, often thrown out of villages despite most hybrids being peaceful. Humans couldn’t be trusted and Tommy knew that. 11-year-old Tommy knew that, so why is 16-year-old Tommy hanging around the main square of an only human village?  
  
Fun fact about hybrids, they could hide their traits but they weren’t supposed to do it for too long or they would start to hurt themselves. Tommy didn’t know that. So Tommy hid his traits every day and night since that day five years ago. Sometimes he let them out just to stretch. He did that once a year. So Tommy, for five years, ran from town to town, never staying in one place in fear of the hunters finding him. Realistically, he knew they lost his trail years ago; humans didn’t know that hybrids could hide their traits. Most humans didn’t at least. There were some towns that were hybrid friendly. The humans there knew that. But otherwise, the rest of the human population remained ignorant. Tommy still felt he was better safe than sorry though, so he ran away every month to go find a new home. It had become a habit.

It was early December when Tommy found a kingdom to hide in. He had been walking around that day when he found it. No matter how many times Tommy ran away, he always followed two rules: one: don’t trust humans, and two: never stay longer than a month. A month gave people time to figure you out. So no matter how nice the place or people were, whether it was hybrid friendly or not, once a month was up he ran away. For his safety, he knew that’s why, but it didn’t help the aching hole that grew in his heart every time. He always remembered the people that had helped him. Schlatt, the funny ram hybrid and his duck hybrid roommate, Quackity, who taught him how to fly from his first hybrid friendly town. Niki, the human girl that taught him how to bake and cook using the most basic of ingredients. Eret, the ferret hybrid who ruled another hybrid friendly town. A nice man named Sam, who taught him how to make potions and weapons. Purpled and Jack, the two boys that taught him how to pickpocket and lie while getting away with it. Fruit and Illunina, two hybrids that taught him how to fight and run with the skills of a trained acrobat. There were so many more that had helped him, these were just the last five months. They taught him the basics until he perfected them, and if he had time, taught him a little more. They never asked where he was from or who he was, they just accepted him and adapted. He was glad that Schlatt and Quackity didn’t question his wings, tail, or horns. Tommy just wished out of everything he had learned over the years, someone had taught him that. Maybe he would finally stop running them.

But instead he was here, at the gates to a new kingdom, alone and new again with no home. He walked inside the gates and entered the city. Instantly the landscape changed. From outside the gate, it looked like a small castle on a hill with small cottages dotting the fields below. But once he stepped inside the gate, it transformed into a large city with spiraling towers and floating islands. The small castle on the hill? It was huge and looked like nothing Tommy had ever seen before. It had tall obsidian pillars, six or seven if Tommy had to guess, with multicoloured beacons shining to the heavens. The castle itself was within the circle of pillars, but that didn’t take away from the beauty of it. The castle was big in the sense that Tommy felt if he entered with no guide, he wouldn’t find his way out. It was located on a large floating island, with beautiful and bright gardens that Tommy could see from the gates to the town. Tommy almost didn’t believe his eyes. He took a step back through the gates and saw the small castle on the hill. He stepped back in and saw the incredible view of the city coated in light December snow, and floating islands dotting the landscape as far as the eye could see. Tommy almost thought he was hallucinating. He slowly walked through the town, warily eyeing all the people who glanced at him. He made it to the center of town before realizing, there wasn’t one hybrid in this place.

‘It’s not my first time in an only human town.’ Tommy thought, but something about this place just seemed off to Tommy. There was a loud blast of a trumpet call the made Tommy jump in fear and surprise. He quickly turned to face the castle to see four figures enter the city’s courtyard.

There was a blond man, who Tommy estimated was about 32, dressed in a long blue ice coloured robe, with tall leather boots lined with sheep wool covering most of his shins. His hands were covered by white woolen gloves. There was a small cape covering the man’s shoulders. If Tommy had to guess, it was made from sheep’s wool and a nice red coloured velvet. A crown sat atop the man’s head. The crown was beautiful if you looked closely. It was made of arctic gold and lined in silver with an item held in the front of the crown that Tommy had only heard as myth. A Nether star laid smack dab in the middle of the king’s crown. He looked to the right of the man in the crown and saw a tall brown-haired man, Tommy assumed he was 24-25, with round glasses and a silver tiara, the bottom of which was dotted with sapphires, having one large one in the middle. The tall man wore a long light blue overcoat that reached just past the back of his knees. The tall one also wore a red sash across his torso and a blue one around his hips. To the left of the blond man, stood a man with light pink hair, about 21 Tommy assumed, and a crown upon his head too. The crown the pinkette wore was less intricate that the blonde’s, but still very pretty. It had no Nether star, but diamonds lined the crown, crafted into the intricate shapes of wheat and small berry leaves. His clothes were similar to the blonde man’s clothes, but the pinkette didn’t wear a robe. He still had the same boots, gloves, and cape though. Then Tommy looked at the fourth figure, standing in front of the blonde man. The boy was shorter than the others, looked around Tommy’s age, with puffy straight brown hair, in contrast to the tallest man’s puffy, curly brown hair. The boy wore an ice blue outfit almost identical to the tall brunette’s, only difference was that the short brunette’s sash was green not red. On the boy’s head there was a silver and gold diadem with larger tanzanite gems lining the top and smaller one’s bottom.

Tommy snuck through the crowd, trying to get closer. He was drawn to the royal family. Maybe because he hadn’t had a proper one in so long. Tommy wouldn’t deny it, he had desperately wanted to stay with many of the people he had met within the last six years, but he had his rules for a reason.

Tommy didn’t really remember his life before the orphanage well. Just fuzzy bits and pieces. He never bothered to try and find them anyways. If they had really cared, they would’ve looked for him. Tommy was kidnapped when he was five; hybrid traits usually grow in at the ages six to nine. Tommy happened to be a late bloomer, growing his wings and horns at the age of eleven, a year after being dropped off at the orphanage. Tommy would’ve tried to go home if he remembered anything about it. After he was kidnapped, he was raised by human scientists in the middle of the desert, studying him and how he grew. But after it reached his tenth birthday, coincidentally the day he was kidnapped, the scientists gave up and handed him to the orphanage. A year after that, the hunters came. That’s when Tommy learned to run.

The trumpets came to a stop, getting Tommy to pay attention. He turned to face the people he had deemed the royals of this kingdom. They were either going to be like Eret, accepting of hybrids and just generally nice, or like any other ruler Tommy had the misfortune of meeting. The blond, who Tommy assumed was king, stepped forward.

“Good morning everyone!” There was an exited cheer from the townsfolk. The king continued on with his announcements, but it was the last one that really got Tommy’s attention.

“And remember everyone, I know it has been eleven years, but please make sure to tell even the farthest regions that my youngest son is still missing. He should be 16 right now and has blond hair. Please, tell everyone you can.”

Tommy froze. The king couldn’t possibly be talking about him, right?

“Also, he should answer to the name of Tommy.”

Tommy almost fell to the ground. There is no way in the Aether he had stumbled upon his original home by pure chance. Fate never had his back, lady luck barely tolerated him. There wasn’t a deity on or off this world that favoured him. He had to be imagining this. Maybe the years of being homeless and without a family had finally gotten to him.

_But isn’t it your own fault for leaving all those caring people behind without even a note?_ A tiny part of himself whispered. Tommy closed his eye’s and clutched his head as he ran. Ran from the town square. Ran from the town. Run into a forest and into a bush. He didn’t open his eye’s until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at the boy standing over him with an extended arm, as if he were offering to help Tommy up. It was a brunette in a dark cloak, with soft brown eyes and a worried look on his face. Tommy just stared at him.

“Are you ok?” the brunette aske him, still holding out his hand. “It looks like you’ve been lying there for a while.” Tommy continued to stare, then as Tommy often does, asked a stupid question.

“Are you a hybrid?” the boy looked surprised but still held out his hand to Tommy. His free hand scratched the back of his neck.

“Uhh… yes? Are you ok? You never answered my question.” The brunette was kind, kinder than most village kids. Tommy decided to take his hand up.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Cool. I feel rude for asking this, but do you happen to have somewhere to stay tonight?”

Tommy was at a crossroads. He could lie, and spend his night in the cold, or he could tell the truth and be dragged to a home by the kind brunette. Both options had their pros and cons. Tommy came to a decision.

“No, I’m new in town and don’t have a place.” The brunette looked relieved

“Ok, I’m sure my Dad and brothers wouldn’t mind if you stayed over for a couple nights.” Tommy blinked.

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to impose-” Tommy was cut off.

“Nonsense! I guarantee it’ll be fine.”

Tommy nodded and followed the brunette back through the forest. the boy kept looking at Tommy, as if he were studying him. Tommy shuddered.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said with an edge in his tone. The brunette just laughed.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You just look really familiar to me.”

Tommy shrugged, “Fair enough. So, where are we going?”

“My house… but when you see it can you please not runaway? It wouldn’t be the first time. Just stay right behind me and we’ll be ok. Got it?”

Tommy gave him a confused look. “Got it.”

The boys then stumbled out of the forest into a beautiful garden, the one he saw from the gates. As the boys walked, Tommy swivelled his gaze, taking it all in. They reached the front doors before Tommy put the pieces together.

“You’re the prince?!” Tommy whisper yelled. The brunette cringed.

“Darn, I thought I’d last longer.”

Tommy dawned a look of fear. Was he going to be killed? For what? Why? Tommy knew these were irrational thoughts but really could care less at the moment. The brunette noticed this.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re not in trouble, and I genuinely meant it when I gave you a place to stay.”

Tommy’s arms uncurled from his head. When had they gotten there? He looked at the brunette.

“Really?” he asked in a weak voice. The young prince nodded. “Yes. Really.”

The doors opened to reveal and elegant hall with five thrones on the end. The first, the one in the middle, was made of obsidian and encrusted with diamonds. The ones to the left and right were smaller but not comically so. The two on the left were made of gold and silver and lined respectively. There were two on the right. One was made of emeralds and encrusted in redstone. The other had a tarp over it and looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.

The boys made their way forwards. The prince called for his dad.

“HEY PHIL!” there was a shout back.

“YEAH TUBBO?”

“CAN A FRIEND OF MINE STAY OVER FOR A WHILE?” there was silence for a few seconds. The from one of the three staircases Tommy had failed to notice, came the king Tommy saw that morning. The king, Phil, was looking down at a scroll as he descended the middle set of stairs. He maneuvered around the thrones with practiced ease, still not looking up. He started to tuck the scroll away.

“Sure but if it’s a new friend I need to know their… name… first…” Tommy met Phil’s eyes as the king dropped the scroll he was holding, staring straight at Tommy with an indescribable look on his face. The prince, Tubbo, turned to look at his dad.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Phil didn’t look away from Tommy.

“What did you say his name was?”

“He hasn’t told me yet. Found him in the forest about an hour ago and he said he had no place to stay.” Tubbo turned to Tommy, “What is your name though?”

“ **Tommy**.” Both Phil and Tommy said at the same time. Tommy looked back at Phil, confused and suspicious.

“How did you know my name?” Tommy asked, tone cold. Tubbo was staring now too.

“I thought you were gone, I’m so sorry my son.” Phil whispered. That’s when the puzzle finally made a picture. Tommy took a step back in shock and disbelief. Was luck actually on his side for once?

“Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, how do you put pictures in the fic? I have pics of what the crowns are based off of but I don't know how to put them in.


End file.
